Dullsville Cemetery
by brunette-in-black
Summary: Cemeteries are way more than just a final resting place. Very naughty things happen in a place that is hushed for eternity and only the inhabitants are dead...most of them anyhow. Lemon! Jagger/Raven'sCousin. One-shot.


The damp earth crunched with each step I took through the cemetery. The path was familiar, even in the dead of night. I weaved through the labyrinth of tombstones scanning the sizes, shapes, and statues; not that I needed to. I would know the way with my eyes closed despite my return to this town, my cousin and I dubbed Dullsville, after nearly fourteen years.

I stopped before her – still glossy – tombstone. _Izzy Duval-Madison_, my mom. She died when I was four and from what I can remember, she was beautiful, loving, and very sweet.

I gingerly laid a white rose at the base of the stone. I passed a gentle kiss from my lips to my finger tips which grazed the cold stone.

I turned away from her stone and let my feet lead me from what fills me with the most familiarity I could ever have and the cruel despair to know that I can't know her when I need her. I slid my hands into my pockets to protect them from the biting cold.

A breeze caught my curly brunette hair and I shivered. The thought was kind of comical that crossed my mind. My cousin said that I always reminded her of the girl in the old horror movies: beautiful and yet completely in danger, but I won't do a thing about it. Because the bastard who could be the death of me has piqued my interest, as I have his.

I honestly think Raven thinks she lives in a horror movie, not that I mind being dragged into it. I am probably one of the only people who can psyche my cousin out when it comes to horror movies and laugh hysterically when the idiot who hides in the most obvious place has fangs sunk into his neck.

I let my eyes slide shut and the cool air fill my lungs. I pressed my lips together as thoughts of my father snuck their way from the holds in my mind. Sometimes I wish he died instead of Mom. He obviously never took parenting tips from his younger brother, my uncle. It was always work and play, never being there for me, his only friggin daughter.

Against of my will hot tears welled in my eyes. That bastard could still get me to cry even when he is so far away and with his little, way too young for him, girlfriend doing God knows what. I wouldn't put it passed him to have her bent over his desk.

"Hello, beautiful." A deep Romanian accented voice whispered in my ear. A slow smirk pulled at a corner of my lips.

I turned around fully to face the owner of the voice that could make me weak in the knees, a feat that many have tried and never accomplished might I add. Think I might just have a thing for accents, they are so sexy and when the owner of them have an appearance who could get any girl to swoon who had more than half a brain, well that might just help too.

"Hello yourself," I replied with that same smirk playing on my lips. The tears were no more, just added to the sparkle I had in my eyes whenever I saw him.

He smiled amused by me as always. I took the time to take him in. His height obviously taller than me by about a good four inches, dark clothing, a knit hat pulled over his white blonde hair with the ends dipped blood red sticking out, the sharp yet handsome plains of his face, and his eyes – one green and one blue – absolutely intoxicating.

Suddenly, before I had time to blink really, Jagger pulled me flush against his warm chest. "Have I ever mentioned how gorgeous you are?" He inquired with a sensual tone to his voice.

"Maybe, once or twice," I teased. "But is that really all you like about me, hon, that I have nice hair, pretty face, and curves you have fun with? Am I just an object to you, baby?"

"You're so much more than that, love. You have a way of keeping me on my toes," He said in a low voice and moved closer lips a few centimeters from mine. "You have wit, strength, and you intrigue me, darling. The fact that you're so beautiful, you could capture any man's lustful interests is just a bonus that I have you and no one else will." He had that cocky tone and I rolled my eyes and then couldn't help looking down at his lips.

He was teasing me, smiling as he tortured me with the closeness of his lips and not kissing me. Torturing me is one of his favorite games.

I couldn't take this anymore and slid my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and kissed him hard on the lips. My eyes slid shut as heat coursed through me.

He kissed me back with as much vigor as I started the kiss with and wasn't letting up any time soon. My hands gripped at his shoulders, digging my nails into his black coat.

I didn't even know we moved until my back collided with cool stone. The heat between us only increased with each kiss and I gasped when his hand wandered up my skirt.

He pulled away to look at my disheveled appearance and the lust that was very evident in my light honey brown eyes. I bit my bottom lip as my chest heaved for air and I looked into Jagger's eyes dancing with mine.

He smirked as his hand creeped closer to my sensitive area, where by the way he was standing between my unsteady legs. I gasped as he wandered into new territory, but was beyond welcome.

He tugged my panties off me and pocketed them with a smirk and I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as his hands teased me. I bit my lip and felt the wonder of his fingers as he played with me a bit more.

"Jagger," I groaned with impatience and I heard him chuckle. A thrill went through me. "Please." I begged.

"How could I say no?" He told me in a husky lustful tone.

"Ah," I gasped as his one of his fingers slid into my wet opening. Then Jagger claimed my lips again in a hungry kiss. He pumped gently within me, but that definitely was not gonna do. I'm not one for gentleness.

"More," I demanded against his bruising lips. I felt him comply adding another finger into my entrance and going a bit harder, but not hard enough.

He pulled away to admire my frenzied appearance yet again. His hand still pumping me, his other hand which he slid the buttons of my coat and black button up shirt open and was cupping my lacy clad breast. "More…" I breathed. "Harder."

"You want more?" He growled in my ear.

"Uh huh," I acknowledged breathing heavily as he added another finger pumping me harder. But I wanted more than his hand and he knew it.

My insides were on fire at the moment, I wonder how it was possible I hadn't exploded with need. My wetness, if any indication, let on exactly what I wanted.

The tingling ache wasn't being satisfied. I need him inside me, now!

He retracted his fingers cover with my wetness and I looked at him with heavy lidded eyes breathing harder than one would who ran a marathon.

He grinned devilishly at me a second before he hitched my legs around his slender hips. "What exactly do you want, love?" He gazed into my eyes and I huffed.

"I want…" I trailed off.

"What do you want?" He prodded.

"I want you….I want you now! I need you…inside me." I panted out for me.

"Now you are someone I could do anything for. Doing you…well…"

"Jagger," I groaned. "Shut up and fuck me."

He stopped his torture and didn't say a word as he slid roughly into me. I gasped as he left the gentleness behind and slammed me hard.

"You're tight, baby." He grunted.

"Then loosen me up," I said breathlessly and he chuckled.

His hands held my backside as he thrust into me again and again. My head was leaned back against the stone as bit down on my bottom lip hard the building inside me felt so good, but it was torture at the same time not to have a release yet.

I could taste the blood my teeth had drawn from biting down so hard and as Jagger took my mouth with his and slid his tongue over my bloody lips and didn't hesitate to pry my lips open and slide his warm tongue into my mouth.

If possible he went harder and when he released my lips I screamed his name as I felt bliss. Searing bliss.

"You still want more?" He asked already knowing my answer. He could see it in my eyes…if I said no after that…well I would be friggin crazy.

"Do me again," I moaned as he kissed my jaw, up to my cheek, to the corner of my lips.

"You sure," he whispered with a devilish smile.

I kissed him hard and he took that as an invitation. I felt him shift me from the stone and soon I was lowered to the slightly damp grass.

I bit my lip and smiled up at Jagger coyly as I unlocked my feet from behind his backside and spread my legs more widely for him now that I had the ability. My blouse was open and allowed him to admire me to my entirety…or maybe not.

He got a look in his eyes as he eyed my breasts and reached behind me and unlatched my bra. I rolled my eyes yet complied and managed to wiggle from my bra which he also pocketed.

He kissed my jaw and this time he kissed down. One of his hands cupped my neck while the other teased my nipple between thumb and forefinger making it more erect and rosy than it was already. The kisses continued down my neck, where he sucked, he seemed very focused on that particular area. I leaned my head to the side to give him more access and he definitely took the advantage.

His antics incited the heat within my core and I wanted him more than before. I needed him to fuck me senseless right now! I need…I need…Oh God damn this feels good!

My back arched and I suppose that urged his lips downward to my right breast's erect nipple and he took it in his mouth and caused me to gasp at the wonderful feeling of his swirling tongue there and to make the aching worse his other hand left my left breast only to slide my skirt up for him and running his fingers on my inner thigh extremely close to where I needed him most.

He moved his moist lips from my nipple now drawing them back to my neck sucking and nibbling here and there and then he slammed into me again. His manhood plunging in and out causing me to moan so loudly I don't think one person in Dullsville wouldn't have heard it.

He bit into my neck and the yearning increased tenfold and my arms locked around his back as he removed his lips from my neck and did what I wanted most fucked me until there was no other thought I could have that didn't include the pressure that was being released once, twice, and three times.

My insides on fire, spilling over with wetness, and my eyes closing with such ecstasy he was the world and was the reason I'm here right now at such an indecent hour that span way passed curfew. I never wanted it to end but unfortunately what goes up must come down.

As he plunged into me for the last time and I exploded around him the walls of my contracting around him releasing and unwilling to let go but I had to.

I collapsed and lay flat on the grass. And he still lay on top of me.

"Jagger," I whispered.

"Mmm…" was his reply.

"My uncle's gonna kill me. Curfew was a long time ago."

"He's not gonna kill you." Jagger assured.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly.

"Go, love." He urged. "I would like to see more of you beautiful." He told me glancing at me smirking and I rolled my eyes. It's weird how fast things can progress over such a short amount of time. I can't believe I just did him in the cemetery…there was a small crypt I wish I could have been there. Well there's next time.

I buttoned up my blouse sitting up as I did it. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to him. I scowled a bit at my yearning because I couldn't have him right now. I had to run along home.

"I still want you so bad." I groaned.

"Oh, I know. This won't be the last time, love, you're far too good to pass up for another round. And I told you already that you intrigue me. I'll find you…always."

I sighed. "That's not making it better."

"You forget, lovely, I know where you live and I'm not against coming into a home uninvited to take you. But go now."

I turned my back to him and weaved my way through the stones and put my hands in my pockets and walked my way home and eased myself into the house.

"Where have you been?" My uncle asked rather angry as I walked into the house.

"I visited my mom's grave and fell asleep." I told him which was half true.

His eyes softened and he spoke in a gentler tone. "Sorry honey, just don't fall asleep next time."

I went down to my basement bedroom and glanced at myself in the mirror and saw the glaring red mark on my neck...that's gonna be a hell of a hicky.

Then collapsed on my black down-comforter letting the evening's events flood my mind. I drifted off to sleep and what I dreamt of was of me and Jagger with the same intensity as we had in the cemetery.

* * *

_Author's Note: Want More? Wanna find out who this mysterious girl who happen's to be Raven Madison's cousin? Want more of her and Jagger and find out how they got here? Well tell me how much you want more and you might actually get a proper story out of me, but with lots of dirty points like you just read._


End file.
